


Сёстры

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [15]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: У императора Внешнего Мира было две дочери: Китана и её копия.
Series: Works 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Сёстры

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №233 фанфикшен

Они одинаковы.

Фигура, движения, походка. Черты лица, что видны из-под масок, волосы, рост. Еда, одежда, украшения. Они обе принцессы. Их в равной степени обучают этикету, наукам, танцам, в одно и то же время, у одних учителей. Тренируются они тоже вместе. Для любого постороннего человека между ними нет никакой разницы. Они совершенно одинаковы.

Но это лишь на первый взгляд.

И дело даже не в уродливой таркатанской пасти, растянувшейся от уха до уха, полной огромных, вселяющих ужас и отвращение зубов. Не в горящих ненавидящим огнем желтых глазах с вертикальными зрачками. Не в голосе, колеблющемся между низким, хриплым и противно визжащим тонами, которым она долго училась управлять.

Они в принципе совершенно разные. Китана старше. Она всегда спокойна, выдержана, грациозна, усидчива. Кажется, всё ей дается легче. От придворных манер до боевых искусств. Она сильнее. Она лучше.

Так было с самого детства.

Милина вспыльчива, агрессивна и жестока. К тому же еще и завистлива. Победы сестры её злят до невозможности. Но она еще и крайне упряма, поэтому после очередного проигрыша младшая принцесса с двойным упорством оттачивает свои боевые навыки. Отец хвалит Китану, а Милина впервые срывает свой гнев на попавшейся под руку служанке. Когда она впивается зубами в ее лицо, то из желтых глаз текут слезы.

Почему? Почему все любят только её сестру?

После того случая прислуга, которая и так шарахались от неё, переходит Китане, а Милине прислуживают только таркатаны. Они хотя бы не смотрят на свою госпожу с отвращением и ужасом.

Милина ненавидит свою сестру. Сильную, безумно красивую и до тошноты идеальную во всем. Ненавидит, потому что отец любит Китану больше. Ненавидит, потому что она быстрее и опытнее. Ненавидит, за то, что придворные любят старшую принцессу, желают видеть её на троне, прекрасную, сильную и справедливую. Ненавидит за её великодушие, за сочувствие, которое для младшей как подачка, объедки с королевского стола. Ненавидит всей своей изуродованной душой, потому что... Просто ненавидит.

Милина мечтает занять место сестры. Быть наследницей в глазах подданных, любимицей отца. Она хочет быть как она, она хочет быть лучше. Она хочет стать ей.

Ради этого она готова на всё.

Полукровка всегда следит за сестрой, пристально, подмечает каждую деталь, любое движение, впитывает всё до мелочей. Она просит служанок делать ей такие же прически, заказывает те же платья и украшения, а поскольку при дворе вся знать, без исключений, носит маски, то девушек действительно было невозможно отличить.

Но этого недостаточно.

Принцессы стали старше и им начали поручать некоторые ответственные миссии, как каким-нибудь шпионкам или наемницам. Император говорил, что его дочерям не пристало прохлаждаться во дворце, они должны быть закалены в битвах, как и он сам. Должны знать смерть в лицо. Должны уметь убивать, дабы достичь своих целей.

Обычно, сестёр посылали на задания вдвоем. Они были неплохой командой, не смотря на противоречия и постоянное соперничество. В чем-то они дополняли друг друга. Милине зачастую не хватало сдержанности и рассудительности. Китане – решимости и хитрости.

После сражений Милина всеми способами выясняет, появились ли какие-либо травмы или шрамы у любимой сестрицы, а после втайне наносит себе такие же увечья. Всё ради того, чтобы как можно сильнее приблизиться к оригиналу.

Однажды Китана застает сестру за этим занятием. На её вопрос «Что ты творишь?» Милина теряется, что-то несвязно бормочет, пытается прикрыть шелковой тканью платья порезанную голень и по-детски заводит руку с кривым кинжалом за спину. На ткани расплывается пятно, по ноге медленно стекает вишневая капля и в абсолютной тишине шлепается о мрамор.

Милина злится, и ей одновременно с этим стыдно. Она не справилась. Она уже предчувствует нотации Китаны и гнев отца, и ей хочется рычать от досады.

Поэтому крепкие объятия для неё – словно неожиданный, многократный фейерверк.

С той поры Китана проводит с сестрой больше времени. Она чувствует всю ту боль, что годами копилась и пытается ее разделить. И на какое-то время ей удается усмирить демонов в душе Милины. Младшая принцесса постепенно перестаёт устраивать ссоры и скандалы, не подстраивает пакости сестрице, и Шао Кан начинает беспокоиться о своих планах.

Однако идиллия продолжалась недолго.

Для принцессы Китаны прислали новую служанку из Эдении, смуглую красавицу по имени Джейд. Она быстро завоевала доверие девушки, стала ей настоящей и единственной подругой. Теперь Китана почти всё свое время проводила с ней, они тренировались вместе, гуляли по дворцу, секретничали, и Милина вновь почувствовала себя обделенной.

Ей эденийская воительница совершенно не нравится. Ей хочется, чтобы она исчезла. Хочется перегрызть ей шею, чтобы алые брызги заполнили все пространство.

А потом она слышит: «Ты мне даже больше сестра, чем Милина».

Это приводит её в ярость. Милина вновь срывается, и злоба, гнев, зависть вспыхивают в ней адским пламенем. Она чувствует себя преданной, и ей хочется отомстить. Хочется предать в ответ.

С этого дня она больше не хочет быть похожей на сестру. Она хочет максимально от неё отдалиться. Теперь младшая принцесса начинает делать всё наоборот. Китана предпочитает тэссэны, боевые веера – самое изысканное оружие для принцессы. Из всего оружия Милина выбирает саи. Острые, разной длины и формы они напоминают её собственные зубы. Китане нравятся голубые и синие оттенки тканей, она любит простые платья и носит мало украшений. Милина выбирает яркие розовые тона, её наряды с каждым разом становятся всё более открытыми, а украшения – богатыми. У Китаны длинные роскошные волосы, поэтому Милина обрезает свои до плеч, не взирая на гнев отца и последующее наказание.

Теперь они совершенно разные.

Китана пытается поговорить с сестрой, понять, что не так. Милина лишь заливисто хохочет, будто в припадке. Она уже наслышана о том, что к её сестре сватается принц Эдении, Рейн, сын Аргуса, молодой полубог. Шао Кан хоть и не особо этому рад, отказа пока не дал, давая дочери возможность подумать.

Ох, видела она, как старшая сестрица гуляла с этим принцем по императорскому двору. И принца тоже. Красивый, статный, самовлюбленный и наглый. Его руки вечно тянулись к талии принцессы, и Милина едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не вырвать их.

Потому, что никто не смеет прикасаться к её сестре.

Никто не смеет стоять между ними.

Когда стража принца застает Китану врасплох, пытаясь убить, Милина перебивает их всех до единого, не стесняясь применять в ход зубы. Жених сбегает, дабы избежать смерти от рук разъяренного императора. Коталь с отрядом, отправленный за ним вдогонку, погибает в пути. Джейд, узнав о смерти возлюбленного, кончает с собой, выбросившись из окна башни.

Перед тем, как идти в покои Китаны, Милина отдает Бараке несколько золотых слитков, на которые она обменяла часть своих украшений. Свое задание его подчиненные выполнили безукоризненно.

Милина отчаянно ненавидит свою сестру.

И в то же время любит её до безумия.


End file.
